Together We're Unstoppable
by Cazza799
Summary: This is another Lenny/Mads oneshot.  It's the third in the series that began with "A New Christmas Tradition" and is set after this week's episode.  Lenny wants to celebrate at the end of the shift but Mads isn't so keen.  Contains possible spoilers.


**A/N: This is the third story in the series that started with 'A New Christmas Tradition'. I hope there are at least a few people still reading. First of all can I say; how amazing was this week's episode? It had so much Mads and Lenny interaction and it seems like next week we're getting even more. This latest one shot is set after this week's episode and also after the incidents in the first two stories in this series. As a result the two characters are closer than they are on the show. For this one I owe a big thank-you to gloomy-pearlz for her insights into what was said in the conversation between Mads and her mother in this episode. It meant I could add a whole other element to this story. It goes without saying I don't own these characters. This is all for fun. As always I appreciate any reviews. It helps to know someone is reading my work.**

**

* * *

**

Mads stood in front of her locker, taking a moment to pull herself together, at the end of her shift. It hadn't been an easy day and she felt completely worn out. The argument with her mother had been completely exhausting. The excitement of working with Dr Lyons to save that patient however had been incredible. (At that point she paused and corrected herself; the excitement of working with _Lenny_. They were friends now after all and he hated it when she slipped up and called him Dr Lyons outside of work. To avoid that she was trying to refer to him as Lenny in her head at all times.)

Exciting as it had been however it had also left her feeling even more drained than she was after speaking to her mother. She took a deep breath and buttoned her coat before stealing herself for the walk home. All she wanted to do was curl up in front of the television but she had to get there first.

However as she reached the door Lenny was waiting for her, in the spot where he was frequently standing if she was spending the evening with her friend. The grin on his face was huge and she immediately felt a little lighter as she approached him.

"We didn't make plans did we?" she asked with confusion. She was sure she would have remembered if they had discussed doing something tonight.

She couldn't help smiling as he replied. He was still practically bouncing with the excitement of the day. "Mads my dear, tonight we don't need plans," he announced with great drama. "Today we saved a man's life. Tonight we celebrate. So what do you want to do; dinner, dancing? We deserve a night out."

She sighed, usually she would go along with anything Lenny suggested, because they had fun together and she loved spending time with him, but tonight she really was exhausted.

She smiled a little to soften the blow when she answered him, "I don't think I can tonight. It's been a really long day. I'm sorry, we'll celebrate another night, I promise. I'm sure you can find some of the guys to go out with tonight."

His face fell and she felt terrible because he sounded so disappointed when he answered, "I wanted to celebrate with you. We were partners today. We should celebrate together. Come on; if you don't want to make a big fuss just come for one drink with me, please."

As usual she was completely incapable of denying him anything when he looked so sad. Besides did she really want to spend the whole evening sitting alone going over and over her problems in her head?

"Fine, but just one drink. "

His face lit up and she was glad she had given in. Maybe he could distract her from her problems for a while. She smiled in return when he grabbed her hand and they walked quickly to the nearest pub, with him chattering about what an amazing team they made the whole way.

She was relieved to see that no-one else from work was there this evening. She could just about handle being with her friend but anything else would really have been too much. They grabbed their drinks and settled down beside each other in a corner table out of the way of the rest of the patrons. There were only another couple of people there this evening anyway.

He raised his glass towards her in a toast, "To the best team at Hoby."

"To the best team at Holby."

In that moment though she realised that if her mother had her way everything was about to change and she was horrified when she felt her face crumple and suddenly she was crying. Lenny looked terrified. She knew dealing with emotion wasn't exactly his strong point so she quickly excused herself and started to get up, but then she felt his hand grab her arm and hold her in place.

"Where do you think you're going? I think it's time we talked about what's bothering you, don't you? I meant it earlier when I told you I would listen."

He sounded so concerned that she sank back down in her seat, feeling even more exhausted than she had earlier.

"It's to do with that conversation you had with your Mum earlier isn't it? I knew you were upset. If you tell me about it maybe I can help."

"I'm afraid even the great Dr Lyons can't help with this," she replied in a small voice. "Do you promise that this is just between you and me? I really don't want the whole hospital to know about this."

"I promise OK, now just tell me."

Her heart melted a little when she saw how genuinely concerned he looked and decided that even if he couldn't help it would be a relief to share this with someone.

"She wants me to get married."

There was a look of shock on his face when he replied, "You're kidding right?"

She gave him a watery smile, "Do I sound like I'm joking."

"You're right; this doesn't exactly feel like a joke. I take it you aren't on board with this plan."

"I like my life the way it is. I love my job. I have good friends. I'm independent in a way I've never been before and I'm just not ready for all that to change."

If she was honest with herself though there was a little more to it. She had noticed recently how her heart skipped when the young Scots Dr took her hand and how all of her best evenings were the ones spent in his company. She knew they were just friends but it had been fun to sometimes allow herself to think about one day possibly being more. When she really thought about that in the cold light of day however she realised that it could never happen and it broke her heart a little. Obviously she couldn't admit that to the man in question though. That would add a whole new layer of complications to an issue she was already struggling with.

Her tears were falling more quickly now and she felt so bad for landing him with all this. "I'm sorry; this was supposed to be a celebration."

"Mad's I think I get now why you weren't exactly in the mood to celebrate. I'm sorry, I should have paid more attention. Come here."

He pulled her into a hug and although she was taken by surprise because her friend was not a touchy-feely person by nature, she quickly relaxed against him. She was still crying though. It felt like now she had started she couldn't stop and she quickly soaked his shirt as he held her. She expected him to pull away but all he did was hold her tighter and it was this that finally helped her to pull herself together. She wasn't ready to move away just yet though. In his arms she felt better than she had all day so she decided to keep holding onto him for a little longer.

Suddenly Lenny spoke, "Hey we'll fix this OK? Look at what a great team we make. We were unstoppable today."

She pulled back slightly and gave him a quick smile before she replied, "This isn't your problem. I'm so sorry for putting all of this onto you. If you had ever met my mother you would realise that we are no match for her."

He took her hand once more, "This is my problem now too. I mean it, we're a team. Besides I'm not ready to lose another friend so we have to think of something. You believe me don't you? We're in this together. Look at what we achieved today. I think we can handle this."

He sounded so earnest and she couldn't believe that soon she would be losing him forever. She leaned against him slightly once more and when he put his arm around her shoulders she closed her eyes for a minute and allowed herself to believe that this really was something they could fix.


End file.
